This Is Our Happy Ending Story
by ChaeRi Evilkyu Vee
Summary: "Ne, kuharap kita bisa pacaran " /"PERGI DARI SINI ATAU KALIAN KU SANTET HAH!" /"puaskah kau sekarang Hae?"/ Unlike? Dont Read My Story! and Review Please Yang masih nge Bash nggak punya mata oke! KYUMIN, HAEHYUK, JINAH/NANA AFTERSCHOOL


**This Is Our Happy Ending Story  
**

**DLDR Okay?  
**

**Yang Masih NgeBash Nggak Punya Mata!  
**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, Flowerboy sekolah bertemu lagi dengan Lee Sungmin teman semasa kecil, Setelah bertahun tahun berpisah. Tapi sesuatu memisahkan mereka kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kisah DongHae dan Lee HyukJae? Lalu bagaimana saat Cho Jin Ah bertemu Orang yang pernah menyakitinya? Cekidot ^^b**

_Chae_

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang murid Jenius sekaligus Evil di Seoul high school ini, merasa dirinya paling Keren. Ia memiliki sepupu, sekelas dengannya, lee donghae. Mereka adalah flowerboynya sekolah. Pintar, Kaya dan tampan.. siapa yang gak mau? Author aja ngiler..

Kyuhyun POV

Huh, membosankan sekali, untuk apa diem dikelas? Ngeliatin Shin songsaenim yang badannya sebelas dua belas ama PSY itu ngajar? Hiaks, gue ini Cho kyuhyun.. gue udah jenius kok, enstein aja kalah ama gue, pinter sih boleh, tapi liat deh mukanya, Jauh banget ama gue iya kan readersdeul.. mending main ama 'yeoja chinguku' tersayang.

"Kyu ntar di marah songsaenim loh.."

"omo Hae, sok rajin banget sih, habis ini juga mau bolos, Iya kan, iya kan.." kyuhyun melancarkan aksi kekepoannya.

"hehe kok tau.. doain bolos gue yang tepat ke 55 kali ini sukses yah, gomawo kyu chagi" katanya sambil cengar cengir kayak kuda mau sikat gigi aja..

"chagi? Bilang chagi noh ama shin seongsaenim"

"ih, ntar di gaplok ada.."

"Permisi songsaenim"

"ya, ada apa Lee Donghae?"

"aku agak pusing, bolehkah aku pergi ke UKS?" Jinjja, dia itu pintar sekali mengarang -_-

"oh, tentu saja, apa mau kusuruh seseorang mengantarmu? Eoh Cho Kyuhyun, antar dia.."

"Oh,tidak usah seongsaenim, aku masih bisa sendiri.." Jawab donghae cepat, aktingnya yang hebat atau seongsaenim yang bodoh ya? Ish lebih baik aku lanjut pacaran sama PSP ku tercintahh..

2 MENIT..

5MENIT..

10 MENIT..

15 MENIT..

20 MENIT..

"Yak Cho kyuhyun! Taruh benda hitammu itu! Apa kau tak dengar Lee Sungmin memperkenalkan diri?" bentak shin songsae. Lee sungmin? Oh ternyata ada murid baru.. omo, yeoja.. yeppo..

"Baik Songsaenim.."

"Baiklah ulangi sekali lagi Sungmin-sshi"

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida, aku pindah dari Gangnam high school Karena appaku harus kerja di seoul, mohon bantuannya.." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Pindahan dari gangnam, pasti orang kaya.. eh bukannya kyu matre ya..

"kau duduk saja di tempat yang kosong.." Perintah seongsaenim. Tempat kosong? Oh, dibelakangku kosong, sebenarnya ada lee hyukjae, yeoja itu duduk sendiri dan hari ini gak sekolah. Disebelahku juga kosong, Yah sebenarnya ada Donghae sih.. Tapi..

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Apa disini ada yang nempatin?" Tanya lee sungmin. "Nggak ada kok, Duduk aja Chagi.."

Dia hanya diam dan duduk di sebelahku.

_KyuMin_

-Jam istirahat- Normal POV

"Mian, namamu cho kyuhyun kan? Kuharap kita bisa berteman^^" sapa sungmin pada kyuhyun.

"Ne, kuharap kita bisa pacaran^^" jawab kyuhyun SOK Polos.

"Mwo? Pa.."

"Cho kyuhyun ah! Ayo ke kantin bersamaku!"

"Gyaaa! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Kyuhyun! Saranghae!"

Belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para fangirlnya kyuhyun sudah berteriak-teriak gaje. *kalo author disana author juga mau ikut teriak teriak :p*

"Ugh, dia mana ya?" disaat-saat seperti ini kyu sangat perlu bantuan author –typo- maksudnya Dongsaengnya #ya author juga sih :p

"dia? siapa?"

"Dongsaengku.."

"dongsaengnya kyu itu satpam!"sahut donghae asal.

"Eh kau disini hae.." tanggap kyuhyun tanpa melihat hae. Uri kyuppa masih celingak celinguk nyari saengnya.

"kok satpam sih? Emang satpam di sini dongsaengmu yah kyu?" Tanya sungmin polos.

"bukan satpam sih, tapi kaya satpam." Ralat donghae yang heran karena kepolosan sungmin. "Eh siapa yah?" hehe haeppa baru nyadar toh?

"Lee Sungmin Imnida^^ aku murid baru disini.. senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ne. loh, tasku mana kyu?"

"hehehe.." kyuhyun Cuma cengar cengirsambil nunjuk tas donghae yang tergeletak di belakang kelas. "Evil lagi jatuh cinta toh?" Sahut Donghae sambil geleng geleng kepala

"PERGI DARI SINI ATAU KALIAN KU SANTET HAH?!" Teriak Jin ah pake toa

"Yak! Kau itu nggak bisa ngeliat orang seneng hah? Tiap hari ganggu kita, coba kalau bukan dongsaengnya Kyuhyun chagi lo pasti udah gue lelepin di got!" sahut ketua fansnya kyuhyun, Krystal.

"Coba sini kalo berani!" kata Jin ah sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Udah yok kita pergi, huu.." akhirnya mereka bubar satu persatu.

"Takut lo weekkk…"

"Kyu, Aku jadi ragu, dia itu Yeoja atau Namja.." Kata donghae sambil bergidik saat mendengar Jin Ah a.k.a Nana Nyerocows.

"Apa kau buta Hae? centil gitu pasti yeoja lahh.." sahut kyuhyun sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"Dia keren kok.." gumam sungmin

"keren apanya? Beringas sih iya.." Sahut hae menanggapi sungmin.

"Haii Oppadeul kangenkah pada ku? Eh nuguya?" jin ah datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah donghae

"namaku.."

"Tunggu sepertinya aku tahu.. eum kau.. kau.. kau.. kau.. kau.."

"udahlah lama banget sih mikirnya" potong kyu.

"Minnie Eonnie!" Seru Jin ah tanpa menghiraukan oppanya.

"Eh? Kita saling kenal?"Tanya sungmin.

"Omo! Kau melupakanku? *idih bahasanya author* Ini aku Cho Jin Ah! Cho Jin Ah adiknya Cho Kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun adiknya Cho Ahra *belibet banget -_-* Kita main sama sama dari kecil, tinggal sebelahan, belajar sama sama, makan sama sama 3 hari sekali eh, sehari 3 kali maksudnya, jailin tetangga sama sa-hmphh!"

"STOP!" Donghae membekap mulut saengnya itu biar berhenti ngomong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan sungmin seperti terkejut mengingat masa kecil mereka, mungkin mereka nggak nyangka bisa ketemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun..

"Omo, jadi kau ini.. Kyu.. Kyubear? Yang cengeng terus suka ngikutin aku kemana aja?" Tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun.'

"BOGOSHIPOYOOO!" Sungmin langsung memeluk kyuhyun erat seakan nggak mau pisah lagi.

"Woii Jinnie.." bisik Haeppa dengan suara yang sangat sangat kecil.

"mwo?"Tanya jin ah tak kalah kecilnya.

"bolos yukk"

"dasar Lee donghae.." Jin ah menjitak kepala oppanya itu pelan lau melihat kearah oppanya dan sungmin yang masih berpelukan erat. "Hahh.. ya sudah antar aku kekelas ku dulu, mau ambil tas.." jawabnya.

"Ok tuan putri.."

_HaeHyuk_

"kita mau kemana Oppa?" Tanya Jin Ah sambil membawa mobilnya keluar dari area parker di sekolah. Yup, yang bawa mobilnya itu Jin Ah, readers deul tau kan kalo Donghae bawa mobil kayak gimana..

"Kalau ada temen yang sakit, kita harus jenguk Jinnie.." nada bicaranya udah kayak ahjussi ahjussi lagi ngajarin anak TK.

"apa kau salah minum obat?"

"Baiklah, sudah beberapa hari ini Hyuk jae nggak sekolah karna sakit, sebagai sahabat yang baik masa kamu nggak jenguk dia sih Jinnie..." Jawabnya sambil monyong monyong.

"Oh, Eunhyuk eonni sakit di jenguk, udah sembuh gantian ngapelin nenek sihir Jessica deh bawa boneka yang gedeee banget.. habis itu Yuri ulang tahun dikasih coklat ama bunga mawar ber bucket bucket, ngajak Sooyoung pergi makan di restaurant mewah terus siapa lagi ya?

"yak! Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Maksudku Kamu itu Playboy banget Hae!"

"Habisnya aku bingung milih yang mana."

"HYUKKIE EONNI!" teriak Jin Ah sambil memukul setir mobilnya.

"alasannya?"

"di banding yang lain aku paling suka dia apalagi dia itu kan sahabatku. Hyukkie eonni itu orangnya polos apa adanya nggak kayak Yuri atau Sooyoung apalagi Jessica sama adiknya itu, sama aja."

Donghae hanya diam mendengar dongsaengnya berpendapat.

Mobil Mewah itu terlihat memasuki halaman rumah seseorang.

'TING TONG'

"Annyeong Eomoni." Sapa Jin Ah saat eomma eunhyuk membukakan pintu rumah.

"Jinnie? Sudah lama nggak main ke sini Oh ada Hae Juga.. ayo masuk." Eommanya eunhyuk menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang lumayan gede itu. "Hyukkie ada di kamar, kalian masuk aja.."

"Ne Eommoni. Permisii.." Jawab Hae sopan.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya eomma hyukkie.

"nggak usah repot repot.." Jawab Jin Ah.

"Saya teh saja." Sahut donghae.

"nggak papa kok Jinnie." Jawab eomma hyukkie sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mereka jalan ke kamar hyukkie yang ada di lantai dua. "Eommanya Hyukkie baik kan Hae?" Tanya Jin Ah saat menaiki tangga.

"dasar nggak sopan! kamu lebih kecil dari pada Hyukkie, panggil dia Eonni!" Jin ah hanya tersenyum melihat Oppanya.

"Hyukkie ya!" Jin Ah Masuk ke kamar Hyukkie dan langsung loncat ke tempat tidurnya.

"JIN AH! Bogoshipoyooo…." Hyukkie langsung meluk Jin Ah yang ada di hadapannya. "Kamu Sakit apa sih omo Luka-lukamu banyak sekali Hyuk!?" Jin Ah berkata dengan nada khawatir belum lagi perban terlilit di kepalanya.

"Dipukuli, Di tampar dan lain lain hahh.. aku bosan sekali disini Jinnie.." walaupun sakit, masih terdengar nada ceria di setiap perkataannya.

"Aku disini hyuk.." Hae berkata dengan nada gelisah.

Eunhyuk terdiam lama sambil menatap donghae tajam. Jin Ah yang melihat perubahan tiba tiba dari sahabatnya itu hanya bisa terheran-heran

"puaskah kau sekarang Hae?" hyukkie memaksakan senyumnya.

"aku tahu ini salahkuu, hyuk mian aku.."

"Nggak papa kok." Hyukkie memutus perkataan donghae.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya jin ah dengan mata membulat.

_KyuMin_

"Minnie-ah" panggil kyuhyun sambil memasukkan buku bukunya kedalam tas. Saat ini memang sudah pulang sekolah dikelas hanya masih tersisa mereka berdua saja.

"Wae Kyu?"

"kau pulang denganku ya?"

"Jinnie gimana? Dia kan bawa mobil sendiri.."

"baiklah.." sungmin tersenyum lebar.

~ Chae. TBC or END~

?

?

Haii, Chae Author baru di FFn sebelumnya Chae udah sering publish ff tapi di tempat lain. Chae nggak tau Readersdeul suka nggak ama FF Chae Jadi Chap satu pendek dulu, anggep aja chap satu ini kaya prolog. Chae Mau liat Reviewnya dulu, kalo banyak Chae lanjutin tapi kalo dikit, Chae bakalan Stop disini dan FF ini Chae Post di Wordpress aja..

Jin AH disini maaksudnya Im Jin Ah/ Nana After School. Buat yang Thousand years ini maunya Chae buat banyak KyuMinnya berhubung chae KMS, tapi entah kenapa yang kepikir Cuma Jin Ah doang mungkin efek Chae ngeRPin Nana kali yaah..

Chae juga mau tanya ama readersdeul tentang Jin Ah di FF ini ada yang keberatan gak? Chae Juga mau Coupelin Jin Ah sama Sandeul atau Minhyuk BTOB readersdeul pilih yang mana atau malah Keberatan dua duanya? Kalo keberatan tolong di sampeinnya baek baek nggak usah nge bash Yah? Gomawo..

Last, REVIEW Please..

1 Review sangat berarti bagi seorang author seperti saya..


End file.
